Staring Into the Stary Night Sky We Call Life
by BlackHawkWarrior
Summary: Ally a young 15 year old girl meets the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang and goes on timeless adventures, humorous times, and a lot of Kuwabara Bashing!


Prologue: Ally is a fifteen year old girl with black and blonde streaked hair that reaches a little past her armpits, she also has ocean blue eyes, and she is very pretty. Ally will be a big tomboy, she is also very smart, strong willed, and can be nice……until someone pisses her off. Since anime characters normally wear one outfit Ally's will wear black Dickie pants, with a white tank top that has the words, 'If you want to know how to keep an idiot busy for hours the read the other side of this shirt.', printed in black letters on each side of the tank top, white Etnies, and a black wrist band that is on the upper part of her forearm.

Ally was falling from the purple and pink sky, while she had her back turned to the beautiful setting sun and she could feel the soft wind blow through her multi colored hair. For a long while she fell and fell, never hitting or coming close to the ground above her head. Ally felt free and alive, when all the sudden she stopped falling and hovered in the sky and had control. Just as she got used to flying she flew down to the land and started to running through the Amazon forest in the heart of Brazil and came up on a small, dark cave. When she walked in she spotted a dark figure and put her right arm out to touch whatever it was. As she touched it she could fell the soft and warm human flesh on her fingertips, but then her wrist was snatched by the dark figure and a serious voice ask "Who are you?"

As a reaction she pulled away from the figure and lit the room up with her powers to see a young boy about her age with black spiky hair, crimson eyes, and a huge gash under his ribs. Feeling sorry she ripped off her part of her pant leg and started to wrap the boy up. Not to long later the boy smacked her hands away from him and said in a harsh voice "Stay way from me."

"Listen I'm trying to help you and you don't want it. That's messed up." You answered back and continued wrapping him up. Once you finished you looked at the boys face and asked "What's your name?"

"Tell me your name first and I'll tell you." The boy replied in again the same serious voice from earlier.

"I'm Ally and you are?" you asked again.

"Hiei."

"Nice to meet ya Hiei." You answered back and got up.

Well Ally walked out of the cave she felt someone nearby and pulled out her kantana. "You felt that too?" you turned around and saw Hiei have his kantana out and ready also.

"You sure you are up to fight?" you asked.

"Hn." Was all he said before lunging out into the rain forest.

As you followed him you saw demons jump out at you two and you fought to stay alive. Once you were finished you saw Hiei mutter something. "Hiei what are you muttering?" you asked.

"Ally! Ally! Wake up this instant." Ally heard an annoying yet familiar voice scream at her.

She shook herself awake and lifted her head off the desk. "Yeah what do you want now Jane?" Ally asked her teacher, half awake.

"That's Mrs. Lawrence to you." Her teacher snapped. "We have some new students and since you were asleep you get to show them around."

"Whatever." You answered back and thought 'I have to stop sleeping in class.' Just then the bell rang signaling you all to the next class.

At that moment every student got up and walked out the door in a frenzy. Ally slowly picked herself up from the desk, still tired, and starts to walk out the door, but was stopped in her tracks by the same annoying voice of her personal torturer saying "Ally where do you think you are going without the new students?"

"Do you know how much I hate you right now, Jane?" Ally asked annoyed.

"I'll tell you once again that's Mrs. Lawrence." She snapped at Ally again and smirked at her angered expression.

A minute later Ally came face to face with the new students. "I'm Suichii. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." The boy said to you politely.

For a moment you were surprised to see the same boy from your dreams, but shook it off and said "Name's Ally. What class do yall have next?"

"I have math with Mrs. Wagner." They all said together.

"Same here. Oh and don't look at her straight in the eyes, she takes that as a challenge. Don't ever say, like, she says it's an annoying word. Oh and lastly she gives a lot of nasty nicknames to people so don't give her a reason to call you something, like pig face over there and shorty down there." Ally advised while pointing at Hiei and Kuwabara.

The new people nodded and followed Ally to their next class. As they walked through the door to the class all the girls crowded Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, but Kuwabara was left behind as Ally at her desk in the back by the window. For thirty minutes the four boys managed to survive Mrs. Wagner's line of questions and her dirty looks, but then Ally fell asleep again, already knowing all the material. As Suichii sat next to Ally he saw her fall asleep again, but didn't know what to do. If her woke her up then he might get the teacher angry, but if he didn't Ally could get in trouble. So being the good person he is he woke her up. Ally's eyes fluttered as she saw the teacher yell at Yusuke. Just then Ally woke up completely and sat up. "And you Mr. Urameshi are an annoying dumb-ass." The teacher screamed.

"And you Laura are an inconsiderate dumb-ass with no common sense." Ally yelled at Mrs. Wagner.

"In my day children never would talk back and if we did we would get slapped across the face." Mrs. Wagner commented back.

"Oh and when was that the Prehistoric age. Gees I feel bad for the idiot who married you, you old fart!" Ally protested back.

By now Mrs. Wagner was furious, but still protested. "One more word out of you and I'll send you to the Dean."

"Yeah, and you must be that run away crap-scooper that the people I live by are looking for." Ally said making her overly angry.

"That's it you're going to the Dean!" Laura yelled at Ally.

"Fuck the Dean! I'm going home." Ally yelled while grabbing her backpack and walked out of the classroom, leaving all the other kids cheering for Ally's protest.

Ally walked out the door, into the hall, kicked open her locker, and pulled out her skateboard. Quickly walking after Ally was the hall monitor. The moment after Ally got in trouble for being in the hall without a pass, Ally ripped the detention slip and walked out the double doors of the school. Ally glided down the street on her skateboard, while doing kick flips, double kick flips, ollies, and easy flips, down to the park. Once she got there she spotted the kids and started to play on the playground with the kids, like playing hide-n-go-seek, tag, Red Rover, house, space alien, and having water balloon fights. For hours Ally stayed at Apache Park until the sun was setting. "Well guys I have to go home, okay?" All the kids said good-bye and Ally left.

As Ally glided down the street she spotted some bullies laughing and calling someone a fag. 'Great what now?' she thought to her self as she pushed through the guys and saw………..Me! No I'm just kidding I have to go now. Later dayz (Got that off of Weekenders)


End file.
